


Pants, Alcohol, And Tobacco

by Scornine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Graves&Twisted, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: We′re not young anymore.Twisted





	Pants, Alcohol, And Tobacco

“终于给老子出来了。”

格雷福斯眼瞧着任务目标从农场那幢前头停着辆黑轿车，低调过头的双层房里走出来，“呸”地吐掉嘴里嚼烂的草叶。

“我记得是……”

他咕哝了一声，再次确认目标后打算悄悄提枪跟上……但身后另一个草垛猛地窜出的身影把他扑倒在了地上，顺便还捂住了他的嘴。

“！？”

格雷福斯正打算狠狠地给这个搅黄自己差事的混球一个肘击，却在闻见对方手上那熟悉的味道时顿了下来。见他停下挣扎，身后人才把手撤开，顺便还略显不耐地在格雷福斯的外套上蹭掉掌心上他的口水。

“我说马尔科姆，你可真够蠢的，是偷欠了什么了不得的人情还是包养了个漂亮销金的小情人，有胆子敢接这种有去无回的活儿？！”

那人压低嗓子讽刺了一句，看来确实有些气的够呛。

听见这熟悉的腔调和声音，格雷福斯才把满溢着的戒备彻底收起来，脸上满是疑惑和好笑。

“不是，你又为什么会在这，崔斯特。”

现在再追那袋有腿会跑的钱袋子也来不及了，他索性转身一靠，半躺在被晒暖的干草垛上，瞧着自己的老搭档——尽管干活也还是一身贵的离谱又暗藏花俏的装束，正拿掉钟爱的帽子上的草叶，然后戴回头上。

然后格雷福斯疑惑的脸就被糊上了张自己早上遗忘在餐桌上，被加密的交易文件。上面附有目标照片，信息，报酬以及一大串注意事项。

“说说看。你的理由。”崔斯特也靠上那垛干草，朝自家搭档抬抬下巴。

一副还算淡然的表情，那双蓝眼睛藏在帽檐下，没有闪烁出光泽——虽然外人所见如此，但格雷福斯还看见了正把恼怒往深藏的意味，如果不解释清楚，今晚大概是没法在床上有个温暖的位置了。

“打算藏着掖着糊弄过去，晚上你可以试睡看看那张新沙发，和深夜电视剧作伴。”

瞧，连位置也没有直接睡沙发啦！

“好好崔斯特我会告诉你的。”格雷福斯努力想让自己严肃起来，但还是被那个所谓睡沙发的威胁言论给逗乐了，胡子因为压抑笑声而狠狠颤抖了几下。

“……是这样，我比较惦记上周你那一百万美元的睡裤，以及你的睡眠质量。所以想搞上一票……”

“你还真信有那种东西？”

尽管格雷福斯抢着在搭档真正生气前把这个好笑的理由托盘而出，但崔斯特显然已经因为这理由的荒诞和滑稽程度提前反应，进而打断了他的话。

事情要回到一周前。

当时格雷福斯正从被窝里爬起来，迷迷糊糊的吃完早餐……然后被身在厨房的崔斯特拜托把衣服扔进洗衣机。

“先洗黄篮子里的，马尔科姆。”因为明白这个男人在此类方面一无所知，崔斯特只拜托他把已经分好类的几件衣服放进去洗涤。

但天知道为什么崔斯特把那条手感还不错的玄色睡裤也挂在篮子旁边，格雷福斯一瞅见，……便顺手也把它塞进了洗衣机里。

颜色反正也差不多喽？

等到崔斯特再次拿到自己那条钟爱的睡裤，已经是它被洗衣机蹂躏完毕晒干后的第三天了。

格雷福斯看着崔斯特腰上因为暴力机洗后腰围大幅变大，一动便直往下滑的睡裤。虽然不会一滑到底但连胯骨也无法完全支撑住，以至于开始露出危险的……好吧崔斯特没有裸穿睡裤的习惯所以只是露出了内裤而已。

但这令他有些魂不守舍，结果搭档气愤的质问和其他的话格雷福斯一句也没听完整……

“马尔科姆！喂，马尔科姆！”等到崔斯特第二次喊他的姓，才反应过来。

“啊？”

崔斯特看见老搭档脸上那一副“正在牧场和绵羊交流的表情”，就知道这个家伙又完全把自己的话只从脑子以外的地方过了一遍。

“一百万！我正在告诉你，这条睡裤值一百万美元！”

……于是便有了现在这一出。

并且当时格雷福斯他还好死不死的当场就扑上去和自己迷人的老搭档来了一发。

“我知道那玩意儿没那么贵，干这一票的零头大概就能解决。”大概是晒够了太阳，他懒洋洋地四处打量这个农场。

“所以你到底拿这一大笔钱想要做什么？”

“你想知道？跟我去那个酒窖偷瓶酒我就告诉你。”

崔斯特看着身旁那对粗壮眉毛下头灰眼睛里闪起来的些许不怀好意的光亮，就顿时感觉有些头疼起来。

“对方要求了这个？”

“不，只是我想做。来吧崔斯特，别扭捏了！”

说着，格雷福斯便摸上前去，趁着看守人离开的时刻悄然推门而入。

崔斯特叹口气，从袖子里摸出张卡片，任着精神飘离，在这建筑不算复杂，层叠的画面里找到了格雷福斯所提的那个地下酒窖。在转瞬的光影交错后，他便站在了某个木酒架后。

“这儿，给你。”

还没等他适应使用命运后的头晕，粗犷的搭档就给他扔了瓶酒过来。

“你……”崔斯特差点没抓住那个酒瓶，但格雷福斯倒只顾着咧嘴，哈哈地笑着他。

酒瓶上标着“SOJU”的字样，酒也是透明的，貌似是东洋那边的东西，上头的英文甚至还有些拙劣。

“喝喝看？”

“在这种随时会丢命的地方？”

“嗨，不会有问题的，试试看吧。”格雷福斯自顾自地找了个角落，靠着木架便拿酒往嘴里灌了口。

很烈。这是崔斯特喝下第一口的想法，热流从舌根直往小腹窜，连带着某些熨帖似的感受也开始不紧不慢的扩散开来。

他走到格雷福斯身旁，看着自己的搭档，而格雷福斯也知道崔斯特想说什么似的，抬眼望向他。

“我们也算老大不小了，崔斯特。”

“虽然收手绝无可能，但是总归需要做出些表示。”

崔斯特没能马上明白格雷福斯想说什么，但是他没说话，低着头和后者一起也靠在酒架上。

“就像这样。”

他的背被格雷福斯还拿着酒瓶的手一搂，另一只宽大的手把他的帽子往后一转，带着纯粹酒味和暖融融的吻毫无征兆地直落在了崔斯特唇上。

似乎还带着些烟草气味，看来这家伙在等人出现的时候还用了点嚼烟。

在旁边建筑刚刚有敌人出入的酒窖里接吻，显然不是个好选择。幸好没等崔斯特伸手推开，格雷福斯便已经主动结束了这个吻。

然后随着那双过于明显的灰眼睛的视线，崔斯特看见了自己左手被在这个吻里头偷偷戴上的一枚钻戒。

“尽管在一块这么久了，但是也许我们还欠点这个。”

但崔斯特摇摇头，在格雷福斯瞬间黯淡下来的目光里把那枚钻戒从左手的中指摘了下来。

“求婚就免了，马尔科姆。我想这枚像是你贷款买来的戒指作为婚戒更合适。”

然后在后者惊愕的眼神里，毫不客气地把它戴回自己无名指上。

“让我们先从这儿出去，然后去追那个逃走的还款资金。”他说着，又从袖子里摸出张卡片来。

格雷福斯连胡子都因为忍不住咧开笑着的嘴而翘了起来。

 

“我可以申请今天晚上睡得比床上更暖和点吗？”

在离开农场的路上，格雷福斯突然侧头问。

“多暖和？”

“干些正事之后抱着你的那种暖和。”

“打牌赢过我就可以。”

“你会放水？”

“我放水。”


End file.
